


The Continuing Adventures

by anthologia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Lady!Kirk and her crew, many of them written for the MP3 Player on Random challenge. Includes bits of different ships and some TOS episode-specific snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cantata for a first date

Contrary to rumor, Jim isn’t very good at dating. She can wrap a handsome young officer around her finger with ease, charm a lovely alien priestess out of her dress as a matter of course. But being asked out to dinner is a little too old-fashioned, she doesn’t quite understand the rules.  
  
She’s wearing a dress. It’s all wrong, too formal. Her hair, wrapped around her head in a tight bun, looks like it belongs to a commanding officer, not a woman going out for dinner. The heels aren’t quite the right color, and she can already tell she’s going to bog the conversation down with awkward references to battle strategies and kill any semblance of comfort to this date. She flips her communicator open and holds it like a lifeline.  
  
“Spock,” she says, almost desperate, “why am I doing this again?”  
  
His voice, as always, is calm and slightly puzzled by his captain’s occasional tendencies toward neuroticism. _“As I recall, Jim,”_ he says, _“you were asked.”_  
  
“Right,” she says. “Because I can face down Klingons, Romulans, and omnipotent beings – but I can’t face my ex.”  
  
 _“Carol Marcus is an exceptional scientist of considerable-“_  
  
“Yes, Spock, thank you, I remember.” She glances in the mirror, figures it’ll have to do. “I’m going out now. Send security if you think I’ve been eaten alive or kidnapped by a hostile alliance of prior lov- acquaintances.”  
  
 _“Understood, Captain.”_


	2. apocalypse lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to "Where No Man Has Gone Before".

Everyone is watching her.

Everyone is watching her, and she’s standing in front of them, laid out as bare as if she were naked. She’s not, of course. She’s wearing her formal uniform, the military creases of it holding her together. Standing in front of her crew, searching for words where there are none, finding only wordless pain and devastation she can’t allow herself to express.

“Gary Mitchell,” she says, voice as strong and steady as she can manage, “was a fine officer, and the best friend anyone could ask for.”


	3. bi-coastal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little piece of Gary and Jim in their cadet years.

“Wait,” Gary was saying, gesturing wildly with his shot glass so that the alcohol inside came close to sloshing out. “What you’re saying is, you’re just as happy to date me as… the blonde who sits next to you in Astrophysics?”  
  
“Happier to date the blonde,” Jim said and nudged him playfully. “She has a better backside.”  
  
He rolled his eyes heavenward as if in supplication. “I need visual proof.”  
  
“You’ve seen her for yourself, you don’t need visual proof.”  
  
He threw a peanut at her. “I mean it. If we’re going to be roommates, then I need to know if you’re going to be stealing girls out from under my nose. Show me your skills, Kirk.”  
  
“Fine.” She downed a shot and tracked a particularly attractive redhead across the bar. “Watch a master at work, Mitchell.”


	4. humdrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal.

For a second, she thinks she misheard. “What?”  
  
The ambassador, on the other hand, looks nothing if not earnest, wide-eyed and sincere. “I wish to take you away from all this.”  
  
She covers her mouth with one hand so he can’t see she’s trying desperately not to laugh out loud. “I’m perfectly happy where I am, thank you.”  
  
He furrows his brows in confusion, poor thing. “But I can offer you so much! A house! Children! We can have many descendents to bless your womb, together-“  
  
She gently removes his hand from her arm. “Much as I’m flattered by the offer, Ambassador, I have to stop you there. I already have everything I need.” She glances out the viewport to see the _Enterprise_ , gleaming silver in orbit parallel to the station, and smiles.


	5. girls just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs a vacation now and then.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Jim says, “lighten _up_ , Spock. I’m just having a little fun.”  
  
He regards her impassively. “I fail to understand how this constitutes as ‘fun’. Furthermore, the lack of fabric in your choice of clothing implies a different sort of intent.”  
  
“Did you really just-“ She stops herself and exhales through pursed lips. “I’m sorry if you don’t approve of my dress or _intent_ , Spock, but that won’t stop me from taking leave on Risa. I need a break from work every now and then, just like anyone else.”  
  
“Indeed,” he says, “your stress levels are far from optimal. However, I find it somewhat concerning that you feel the need to retire to the planet on your own, given its history of-“  
  
She grabs hold of his arm suddenly, eyes sparkling with mischief. “If you wanted to come with me, Spock, you just had to say so!” Before he can reply, she tugs him into place on the transporter next to her. “I’m sure we can find something to do that will utterly offend those Vulcan sensibilities of yours. Energize, Mr. Kyle.”  
  
For once, her first officer finds himself speechless. It isn’t the last.


	6. helplessly hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy, domestic moment.

They lie, tangled in bed sheets, barely fitting on the bed together but somehow managing all the same. Jim’s in the middle, an arm draped around Bones’ waist and one leg carelessly entangled with Spock’s. Years of sleeping on her own have given her bad habits, an unconscious tendency to fill the entire bed, limbs carelessly thrown about to take up more space. Since they started this particular nighttime ritual, her first officer and chief medical officer have had to learn to rearrange her once she’s too deeply entrenched in sleep to notice.   
  
When she wakes up, she could spend hours just lying here, safely surrounded by her best friends on either side. Bones is the last to wake up, sleepy expression framed by rough morning stubble. Spock always manages to wake at least a minute before either of them, somehow managing to look, as always, impeccable, even after a night’s sleep.   
  
She smiles. “Morning.”


End file.
